


The Nutella Thief

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: Fun and Fluffy Oneshot AU's [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey wakes up from a sound coming from the kitchen and finds someone stealing his Nutella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nutella Thief

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt: (I just heard a weird sound in the middle of the night and woke up to find you stealing food from our kitchen aND WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING MY NUTELLA)

Mickey wakes up to a small beam of light in the darkness entering their bedroom and hears the sound of cabinet doors opening.

 

He wanders to the kitchen to see what is causing him to wake up in the middle of the night. He walks in the open space , the dim light of a plug in lamp they keep near the kitchen illuminates the scene.

 

He finds Ian, his back turned to Mickey, reaching into the utensil drawer and pulling out a spoon. He unscrews the top of something and Mickey stops in his tracks, and stares wide eyed at the scene in front of him.

_Was that his boyfriend eating HIS Nutella? The same Nutella Ian had said was "gross" and "probably really unhealthy." Well this is ridiculous. No one gets away with eating his Nutella. No, not even Ian fucking Gallagher._

 

Mickey clears his throat obnoxiously. Ian turns around sharply and stares at Mickey like a deer in headlights.  Mickey crosses his arms.

“Wachu doin’?” Mickey asks.

 

“Uh…nothing.” Ian throws the spoon into the sink and tries to hide the jar, scooting it behind him on the counter.

 

Mickey walks closer to him and point to Ian’s hand behind his back. “Is that my Nutella you’re shoving in your fucking mouth at 4 in the morning?”

 

Ian’s ‘I’m in trouble’ look goes away and a large, silly grin replaces it. “So what if it is?” He retrieves the jar from behind his back and tosses it in his hands.

 

Mickey walks to stand in front of Ian. “Uhuh and what happened to ‘I can’t believe you’d put that in your mouth’ and ‘I heard that’s worse for you than crack’?”

 

“Well to be fair you put a lot of things in your mouth I can’t believe.”

 

“Haha very funny.” Mickey says snatching the jar from Ian’s grasp as Ian laughs at his comment.

 

Mickey looks at the jar and sees how much is left. “Jesus, Ian! This was practically full like 2 fucking days ago!”

 

Ian shrugs, looking at Mickey fake guilt ridden with his large puppy eyes.

 

Mickey sighs and puts the jar back where it was. “Guess we’ll just have to buy more.”

 

“Guess so…” Ian says sticking his tongue out to lick the side of his mouth where some the delicious spread still was.

 

Mickey closes the cabinet door and Ian pulls him into him for a sweet Nutella filled kiss that will probably give a frequent brusher cavities.


End file.
